The present invention relates generally to automotive engineering and, more specifically, to an internal combustion rotary engine of the type including reciprocating pistons which rotate around an axis of rotation.
In conventional four-stroke internal combustion engines, ignition occurs when a piston is at top position (top dead center), so explosion force passes through the center of the crankshaft (output shaft), thus some power was lost as heat energy instead of being the output driving force. The main objective of this invention is to recover the loss of power and improve the efficiency of the engine.
In 1964-1965 a new four-stroke internal combustion engine was invented, in which each piston chamber is perpendicular to the radius of the output shaft. The piston is reciprocated by rotation of its crankshaft. The piston chamber is provided with cylindrical shape valves that have curved ends to match the inner cylindrical surface of the casing in order to close and open gas inlet ports and exhaust outlet ports. The gas inlet ports, exhaust outlet ports and spark plug holding ports are formed on an outer cylinder.
Prior art, related patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,073; 4,106,443; 4,370,109. The descriptions therein describe the internal combustion rotary engine with a somewhat similar shape as the engine of the present invention but operate according to totally different principles and details as follows.
Regarding U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,073, there is no crankshaft or it is not separated from the drive shaft. The rotor axis is eccentric to the drive shaft.
Regarding U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,443, two pistons are connected by a common rod, and operated by sliding of the common rod, not by rotating the crankshaft.
Regarding U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,109. The engine has a rotary piston, not a reciprocating piston, and operated by a piston rod, crankshaft, and drive train to rotate two sets of synchronous pistons.
An internal combustion rotary engine comprising: a casing defining a cylindrical chamber; a rotor with output shaft as an axis in the said cylindrical chamber; crankshaft with pinion gear at the rear end in the rotor; piston chamber and piston in the rotor exists; drive train provided to synchronize the rotation of the output shaft and the crankshaft.